Tormenta
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Afuera sigue lloviendo. Tan solo es lluvia. La tormenta está ahí, empapándoles el cuerpo entero y filtrándose hasta su alma. HHr


Una vez más, vengo con algo que escribí porque alguien me lo pidió cofcofAideecofcof. Además de eso,me pareció que intentarlo sería divertido... y claro, me equivoqué XD lo que están a punto de leer, me llevo dos meses terminarlo... dos meses!. De hecho estuve a punto de no publicarlo, jejeje... ¿quién diría que el lemmon es tan difícil?Definitivamente no es el género que más se me da... de hecho yo creo que es el que menos se me da XD pero lo dejo aquí solo porque me tardé demasiado en escribirlo y no se me hace justo que se quedara olvidado en un rincón de la PC.

Ok, ya dije que es lemmon... es HH... y tiene unas frases que en serio me hacen poner los ojos en blanco de lo cursis que son ¬¬ (pero como lo hecho, hecho está... así que se queden :-P)

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**TORMENTA**

_Now I'm gonna love you, till the heavens stop the rain..._

Era un día lluvioso.

Hermione observaba por la ventana, contemplando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban lentamente por el vidrio. Fijó la mirada en la calle. Observó pasar los automóviles y uno que otro ciudadano despistado que no había hecho caso de los pronósticos del clima y corría empapado, buscando algún lugar que le sirviera de refugio contra la tormenta.

Era probable que la descripción de mariposas en el estómago se acercara un poco a la sensación de aquel momento. Sonaba cursi y consideraba que era mejor que fuera un día lluvioso. Un día soleado le habría hecho pensar en arcoiris, mariposas y flores. El hecho era que no podía evitar sentirse como una adolescente cuando hacía cuentas y llegaba a la conclusión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo vio por última vez, hace ya casi dos años. Se preguntaba en qué momento empezaría a escribir su nombre en las esquinas de las hojas de alguna libreta. O a redactar cartas de amor.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

Recordó el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Ron. Se reunieron en la Madriguera para celebrarlo. Recordaba haber estado a punto de no ir. Algo acerca de su trabajo que era ineludible, pero... ¿cómo faltar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu novio?. Tuvo que echar mano de algunos asistentes, y dejar asuntos pendientes para poder irse un poco más temprano de lo que requería un día normal de trabajo. Llegó un poco tarde, y en cuanto entró a la casa las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Les sonrió y caminó para abrazar a Ron y felicitarlo. Pero la mirada que más le molestó fue la de él, y con el tiempo había aprendido a decir que le había molestado, para no aceptar que le había puesto nerviosa.

Uno a uno los saludó. Pero algo había cambiado con Harry, lo notaba en esas miradas que permanecían en ella más de lo necesario, en esos gestos que resultaban ajenos entre ellos, después de siete años de conocerse. Tras la batalla final con Voldemort, el mundo entero (el mágico, es decir) esperaba un gran evento para anunciar su boda con la menor de los Weasley. Pero aquel gran evento jamás llegó. A ella le hubiera gustado escuchar explicaciones, pero se dijo que pedir explicaciones no le correspondía. Y ella no quería que alguien se enterara de que tenía razones para querer saberlo. Razones que no encajaban con el papel de mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Recordaba su despedida. Abrazos y lágrimas. Se marchó a algún país, a algún colegio de magia, cuyo nombre o referencia jamás quiso compartir con ellos. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo, pero a ella le parecía que necesitaba más que eso. Se ausentó y así había sido durante los últimos dos años. Siempre esperando alguna carta que contuviera palabras diferentes a _"Estoy bien, los extraño."_ o _"Las cosas por acá marchan de maravilla."_ Siempre esperando un _"Regreso a casa."_ Que con el tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez menos probable.

Y hace dos días recibió una llamada suya. El teléfono sonó extraño a sus oídos, porque casi nunca recibía llamadas. Pero la voz de Harry se escuchaba serena y familiar.

"Hola". Le dijo.

Quiso reprocharle todo el tiempo que había permanecido alejado de ellos, reclamarle, decirle que no era justo, que Ron y ella por lo menos merecían una explicación. Pero no lo hizo.

No hablaron demasiado. El mencionó algo acerca de un libro y ella recordó haberlo leído alguna vez. El pidió ayuda y ella accedió. Toda la situación le parecía un enorme pretexto de ambos tan solo para volverse a ver.

Le dio su dirección y a el le pareció extraño que viviera en un departamento ubicado en una ciudad muggle, y le preguntó las razones. _"Mis padres no son magos Harry, me regalaron el departamento cuando cumplí veinte y no puede rechazar ese regalo, después de todo era lo único que me podían ofrecer"._ Le explicó.

Así que ahí se encontraba ahora, mirándose al espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello, y rindiéndose tras dos minutos de no obtener los resultados esperados.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y entonces se dirigió a la puerta con pasos firmes.

Segura de que era él, la abrió de par en par.

Lleva una capa en la mano y una mochila sobre el hombro. Está empapado de pies a cabeza y el cabello húmedo le cae sobre la frente. Sus ojos esmeralda se esconden un poco detrás de sus anteojos que sorprendentemente no tienen una gota de agua sobre los cristales. Algún hechizo Impervius, seguramente. Hermione exagera la sonrisa para dejar escapar un poco la impresión de aquel momento, lo saluda y lo invita a pasar. Harry murmura un "Gracias" y sonríe de vuelta. Ella cierra la puerta tras de si, y lo acompaña hasta el sofá más cercano a la ventana, para que se siente.

"¿Qué tal el viaje¿Muy largo?" lo cuestiona, dándose cuenta un segundo después de lo absurdo de su pregunta.

"Me aparecí."responde.

"¿Y por qué estás empapado?."

"Porque lo hice a unas cuadras de aquí... y porque quería caminar bajo la lluvia."

Le responde con una mirada divertida. Esos ojos verdes que había soñado tantas veces en secreto.

"Esperaba ver a Ron."

"¿Aquí? En realidad... está algo molesto. Pero ya se le pasará, lo conozco."

"Claro. Eso espero."

"Hace casi un año terminamos."

"¿Terminaron¿Por que?... quiero decir... la ultima vez que los vi..."

Harry observó a Hermione y titubeó ligeramente.

"Las cosas han cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vimos Harry. Hace más de un año que no tenemos grandes noticias de ti, ni una lechuza, ni una llamada telefónica. Hasta ahora claro, que necesitas ayuda con esa tontería del libro."

"Si piensas que son tonterías debiste decírmelo antes y ahorrarme el tiempo y la molestia de venir a verte, Hermione." le dice levantando el tono de voz.

"Lo único molesto aquí es tu comportamiento. Es increíble que después de siete años de amistad decidas tirar a la basura todo lo que vivimos y desaparezcas así como así, olvidándote de los que decías que eran tus mejores amigos sin siquiera darnos una explicación." le responde poniéndose de pie y hablando en el mismo tono en el que él lo hizo.

"Tú no tienes idea" murmura en tono molesto mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

"La tendría si me hubieras dado una explicación, pero la verdad es que por más que lo intento no logro entender porque te comportas así Harry... y claro, ahora te vas sin decir una palabra... ¡típico de ti! " le dice casi gritando y conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras él está de espaldas, sosteniendo el mango de la puerta y con la cabeza inclinada. Luego regresa y se planta frente a ella, con una mirada sombría.

"¿Quieres una explicación¿La sabelotodo Granger no entiende?" el tono en el que lo dice suena peligrosamente familiar a Draco Malfoy y ella le suelta una cachetada que logra sacudirle el agua del cabello.

"¡Quiero que te largues en este momento!" le dice dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras hace un esfuerzo por no romper a llorar completamente. Pero cuando esta a punto de encerrarse en el cuarto, él lo impide poniendo un pie entre el marco y la puerta.

"Te lo voy a decir, si lo que quieres es una explicación te la voy a dar. Y no me voy a largar hasta que no me escuches" le dice abriendo la puerta violentamente y entrando en el dormitorio. "Y voy a ser breve." agrega azotando la puerta tras de sí "Me aparté de ustedes porque me dolía demasiado verte con Ron, me fui porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti y no podía hacer nada para que te enamoraras de mi. Decidí dejarlos para que fueran felices."

Se quedan de pie, observándose uno al otro. Ella pasó todo este tiempo intentando olvidarlo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que el no se merecía que lo quisiera de esta manera, que no valía la pena. Ella intentaba olvidarlo, el procuraba no hacerlo, porque su recuerdo lo mantenía vivo.

Pierde un poco la noción del tiempo, y no esté segura de cuanto tiempo lleva observándola. El sabe que es el suficiente para que el corazón esté apunto de estallarle en el pecho. Ignora el nudo en su garganta y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

"Por favor no llores." Le dice en un susurro, mientras le seca las lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares.

"Eres un tonto." Le deja saber, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Harry sonríe.

"No lo voy a negar" le dice suavemente.

No están seguros de quien da el primer paso, pero se besan. No se les ocurren demasiadas palabras para describirlo. Es suave, es delicado y por momentos está impregnado de desesperación.

"No tienes idea..." le dice Harry, mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos.

"¿De qué Harry?" murmura ella, observándolo con una expresión interrogante.

"De cómo... de cómo me siento, ahora." Concluye, liberando su rostro y colocando los brazos a un costado.

Se aleja tan solo unos pasos de ella, pero eso le parece suficiente para volver a buscar refugio en su abrazo. El silencio los inquieta, y ninguno de los dos se atreve a desafiarlo. Hermione toma aire e intenta recuperar la compostura.

"Lo siento, yo... " duda por un segundo, escogiendo sus palabras, "interpreté mal." Termina por decirle.

Sin darse la vuelta, toma la manija de la puerta y se dispone a abrirla, apoyándose también en ella porque no está segura de que sus piernas la sostengan por mucho tiempo.

"No." Le dice Harry con firmeza, dando un paso hacia delante, y luego otro más.

Hasta que su cercanía la vuelve a sumir en una especie de letargo al que está muy segura que se puede acostumbrar. Él la toma de la mano, trazando delicados círculos sobre la palma de su mano, con su pulgar.

"¿Vas a leerme la mano?" le pregunta entre curiosa y divertida. "Si es eso... definitivamente interpreté mal tus intenciones." Termina sonriendo.

Harry deja escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo, y la observa de una manera que hace que Hermione sienta como si cientos de hipogrifos corrieran en su corazón. Su sonrisa desaparece, pero a Harry no le importa, porque la mirada que tiene ahora, es la más intensa que jamás se hubiera imaginado en ella. La vuelve a abrazar, y esta vez saben que es diferente, porque ese abrazo tan sólo es el comienzo.

Él lo sabe por la manera en que la siente respirar, por la forma en que desliza su mano a través de su cabello y la baja hasta su espalda, por la manera en que se separa ligeramente para observarlo y dirigirle miradas que rayan en la timidez. Ella lo sabe por la suavidad y delicadeza con que sus manos descansan en su cintura, por la forma en que presiona su cuerpo contra ella, que es todo... menos sutil.

Harry inclina la cabeza y comienza a besarla con una cadencia que le va destruyendo cada pensamiento lógico y coherente, aunque en realidad la lógica y la coherencia es algo que ha pasado al último lugar en su lista de prioridades en este momento. Hermione coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, intentando conseguir más de el, y de repente la cadencia del beso se pierde y se convierte en una lucha desesperada por querer tener cada vez más, y conseguir cada vez menos, y sentir que nunca será suficiente.

Harry la toma de la cintura y le da la vuelta, haciendo un delicado movimiento para indicarle que por lo que a él se refiere, no quisiera seguir de pie, y que de cualquier manera, no lo hubiera soportado mucho tiempo si Hermione se mantenía atrapando suavemente su oreja entre sus labios. Ella lo agradece en silencio, segura de que las piernas se le doblarían en cualquier momento. Las caricias se vuelven torpes cuando intentan encontrar una manera de caminar y besar, y no soltarse al mismo tiempo, y Hermione sonríe cuando tropiezan el uno con el otro y se desploman con muy poca gracia y elegancia sobre la cama.

Harry logra que su mano se escabulla por debajo de la blusa de Hermione, y la siente estremecerse cuando juguetea con sus dedos sobre su piel, que se siente tan suave que le parece casi un sueño. Y le gustaría soñar en grande, entonces la blusa termina en el suelo de la habitación. Y ella, por el momento, decide abandonarse a sensaciones, cierra los ojos y empieza a ponerle nombre a cada movimiento, a cada mano que se desliza por su vientre y luego baja por su pierna, a los labios que le besan delicadamente el cuello y a los dedos que le provocan un cosquilleo que le recorre el cuerpo entero. Se llaman Harry.

Él está seguro de que se está volviendo loco. Hermione lo está volviendo loco, y se da cuenta de que no le importa mientras lo siga besando de esa manera, con esa pasión que no le conocía y que ahora está orgulloso de provocarle. Está perdido, lo sabe. Está dejando que Hermione lo desbarate y lo convierta en un cuerpo que le pide con toda el alma, un beso más, otra caricia. Que le quite la camisa, o los zapatos, o los pantalones... o que lance sus gafas por el aire para que se estrellen contra el piso, como acaba de hacer en este momento. Que haga lo que quiera, mientras no deje de moverse de esa manera debajo de el. Se le ocurre pensar que diez minutos de ese sutil e involuntario movimiento serían más efectivos para que perdiera la razón que un Cruciatus.

Hermione ya no está segura en que momento empezó a temblar. El instante en el que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Harry, parece un buen candidato. Todo es como no se lo imaginaba, con los ojos cerrados lo va descubriendo poco a poco y sonríe y llora por dentro al mismo tiempo cuando encuentra en la piel de Harry alguna cicatriz que no conocía.

El calor los envuelve, juran que sus cuerpos evaporarían las gotas de lluvia que cayeran sobre ellos. O quizá no, quizá están imaginando cosas. Están perdiéndose en una especie de nube que les empaña la razón y que al mismo tiempo magnifica las sensaciones. Cada roce parece multiplicado por un millón.

Harry la empieza a envolver con murmullos, y por momentos Hermione no puede percibir la diferencia entre frases delicadas y respiraciones entrecortadas. Y le quiere decir muchas cosas, pero las palabras se le confunden y cada vez que abre la boca para pronunciarlas se le escapan frases incoherentes. Harry sonríe y la ve a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que la entiende, que no es necesario que se lo diga. Pero también sonríe porque verla y escucharla decir incoherencias le provoca una especie de placer que no puede descifrar.

Y Harry la escucha decir su nombre, y parece confundirlo con la caída de la lluvia afuera, porque su voz suena igual de intensa, tan abundante y más agitada que la tormenta.

No tiene la certeza de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero sabe que si el tiempo ha pasado con la misma intensidad que está viviendo este momento, entonces quizá ya fueron siglos. Con dificultad abre los ojos, y es extraño pero podría decir que los párpados le pesan por culpa de las caricias de Harry. Sí, es extraño. Pero ya no sabe distinguir entre sus besos y los de ella, o entre sus manos y las de ella, y lo que si distingue es su nombre, pronunciado con voz profunda que de alguna manera resuena directamente en su corazón.

Es posible que sus ojos lo engañen, porque después de todo... ¿en dónde habían quedado sus anteojos, pero el punto es que si lo que está contemplando en la mirada de Hermione es pasión, en este momento intentará guardar esa imagen en algún rincón de su mente que no esté inundado con el aroma de ella. Pero después. Después lo hará. Cuando Hermione termine de emitir esos leves sonidos que le están derritiendo el cerebro.

"¿Harry?..."

Es su imaginación.

"¿Harry?..."

No es cierto. No está diciendo su nombre.

Le va a decir que se detenga, que todo fue un error y que aquello jamás debería de haber sucedido, que se dejó llevar y que ahora que lo ha pensado un poco... se da cuenta de que ella no puede continuar. Si eso pasa, no se cansará de maldecir su existencia. Y a pesar de todo, levanta la cabeza y la observa directamente a los ojos, con una expresión que está seguro, no podría estar más llena de una súplica silenciosa para que no le rompa el corazón.

"Creo que..."

¿Fue un error¿Esto no debería haber sucedido¿Me dejé llevar¿Estoy arrepentida?. Ruega al cielo para que no le diga nada de eso. El corazón le late apresuradamente, y su respiración agitada ahora tiene como causa, algo más que no es el cuerpo de Hermione.

"Yo no... yo..."

Harry espera. Le va a romper el corazón. Saldrá de su vida y esperará pacientemente a que la tormenta lo ahogue, o lo parta un rayo. Por Merlín... ¿por qué esperó hasta este momento para decírselo?. Lo dejará ahí, quizá hasta se ría de él. Es una venganza. Es tortura en su máxima expresión.

"Yo no interpreté mal... tus intenciones. Definitivamente... definitivamente no me querías leer la mano."

Le da un pequeño beso en los labios y él siente que se contiene para no continuar el beso hasta llevarlo a uno apasionado. Y Harry sonríe, apoya su frente en la de ella, encuentra su mano y la toma entre la suya. Está seguro de que por ella, encontraría un cuento de hadas narrado en una sola línea de la palma de su mano.

Pero también está seguro de que esta agotando sus últimos momentos de lucidez, y de que su cuerpo y cada parte de su mente, le reclaman una caricia y otra, de manera cada vez más desesperada. Aunque si le dieran a elegir, desesperación no es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría en este momento. Las sensaciones no se ajustan a una sola palabra, si lo obligaran a ponerles un nombre las llamaría Hermione.

"Hermione..."

La voz de Harry suena diferente y no está seguro de qué es lo que quiere escuchar de ella, pero decir su nombre se convierte de pronto en una necesidad que no sabe explicar. Entonces Hermione le responde con un beso que lo deja mareado, sonriente y dispuesto a llamarla de la misma manera tantas veces como sea necesario para que lo repita.

A Hermione todo le parece nuevo en Harry, aunque de una manera peculiar. Como si todo aquello siempre hubiera estado ahí, esperando a que ella diera un paso más para descubrirlo, abriendo puertas y derribando muros con un simple gesto, o con un simple beso como el que acaba de darle. Como si ahora descubriera nuevos detalles en lo que pensaba conocer perfectamente, y al mismo tiempo como si ya lo esperara. Así lo percibe. Lo nota en la manera en que las manos de Harry pasan por su cintura... en un gesto tan lento y al mismo tiempo tan desesperado que le dan ganas de gritar para que Harry deje a un lado la delicadeza. Y al mismo tiempo se sorprende devolviéndole las atenciones, tan sólo para demostrarle que ella también es capaz de actuar de esa manera. Lo está torturando... pero después de todo es justo porque él le hace lo mismo a ella.

Y después rompen el ciclo, sin importarles quien es el que se rinde primero. Por momentos sus movimientos se llenan de una impaciencia propia de quien no está satisfecho con lo que consigue, porque sabe que puede tener más. Que quiere tener más.

Sigue lloviendo afuera. O eso le parece a Harry. Es difícil saberlo cuando todo lo que parece escuchar es a Hermione diciendo que lo ama... eso es lo que escucha cuando la mira a los ojos, cuando la besa. Hermione está poniendo caricias en donde debería de haber palabras, lo sabe. Y él la deja hablar así, la entiende y le responde de la misma manera. Y sus manos están llenas de pasión... bueno, no sólo sus manos, es su cuerpo entero. Todo tiene sentido y no tiene sentido, y de ser posible se reiría de la ridiculez de sus pensamientos. Pero así es.

Y sigue lloviendo afuera. Y el quería caminar bajo la lluvia. Y llegó empapado. Y Hermione le pidió explicaciones, y lloró. Y luego ella hizo un chiste fácil acerca de leer la mano, que al principio no le hizo nada de gracia.

"Quería... caminar... bajo la lluvia."

Las palabras salen de su boca casi sin darse cuenta. Es su ridículo intento de ser críptico para decirle que la ama. Gestos fáciles, palabras absurdas. Y ella sonríe. Apuesta su Saeta de Fuego a que lo entiende. Por Merlín... lo entiende.

"Me gusta... la lluvia." Dice Hermione.

Le dan ganas de soltar una carcajada. Nada tiene sentido... y sin embargo le resulta hilarante. El gesto de Hermione le dice muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que lo comprende. Demasiados años ha pasado comprendiéndolo. Fue ciego durante más tiempo del que él hubiera querido, no supo distinguir los matices en la mirada de Hermione. Pero ahora ella tiene una expresión que lo hacen creerse capaz de cualquier cosa, tan solo porque tiene la mirada ensombrecida con la pasión e iluminada con ternura, y entonces brilla. Lo aferra tan fuerte que le sorprende que tenga tanta fuerza, o que esas sean las mismas manos que lo pueden acariciar con delicadeza.

Afuera sigue lloviendo. Tan solo es lluvia.

La tormenta está ahí, empapándoles el cuerpo entero y filtrándose hasta su alma.

Parece un accidente cuando lo toma de la mano. La encuentra por casualidad. Como si le quisiera decir que si no la guía se va a perder en su paseo bajo la tormenta. O que tan solo lo hace para encontrar el camino de regreso a él.

A ellos nadie les había dicho que era posible encontrar la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de otra persona.

---------

¿Sería ridículo si empezara a llorar ahora?. Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hace frente a él. Pero no tiene ganas de llorar. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que en otra situación la harían lucir como una tonta. Pero no puede dejar de hacerlo. Y Harry ni siquiera se ha movido. Se pregunta si se habrá quedado dormido, pero su pulgar trazando círculos en la palma de su mano le dice que no. Se incorpora lo suficiente para observar su rostro, enmarcado por las sombras e iluminado ligeramente con un poco de luz que se cuela por la ventana.

Su mirada está libre de preocupaciones y está iluminada con la simple luz de la satisfacción. Hermione le sonríe. Y él lo hace de vuelta.

Apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos, mientras siente como él la rodea con sus brazos.

Afuera sigue lloviendo.

**Fin**


End file.
